Treasure Planet: The next Generation
by Jinksyfire
Summary: It's been 25 since the Legacy sailed for Treasure Planet. Jim Hawkins has grown up and has a new life on his old homeland. But, his family is about to be plummited into an adventure that will change them, and those around them, forever.
1. Ch1: Reunions and greetings

Long John Silver, or Silver as he liked to be called, had just cut down some of the tall grass with the machete in his cyborg arm while trying to clear a path. He used his mechanical eye to glance back as his ship. He'd just eluded some bounty hunters but had to crash land his ship, completely demolishing it in the process. But his ship wasn't the problem. The problem was that he had no idea where he was.

He didn't have time to put the coordination's into the tiny ships computer to find out what planet he was on before the chase started. He looked around to inspect the planet. It was mostly roaming hillsides and grassy plains. He remembered seeing a tiny village a while back but that was miles ago. Even if he ventured there, he figured that a pirate like him wasn't welcome there.

"Blast it!" Silver exclaimed as he cut down some more tall grass with the blades in his arm. At least he had his cyborg half to help him survive. His large ears then detected something else making the grass crunch besides his blades. He kept the blades exposed but remained completely motionless. He took in a whiff through his nose as well and detected something's scent.

The smell consisted of mostly grass and pine trees…but…something else was there that smelled familiar. Silver tried to concentrate to figure out what he could've seen here. But he'd never been to this planet before in his life…at least, he didn't remember ever coming here.

_Ah, what the devil could that be!_

He heard the crunch of grass move closer and closer to his direction. Silver could now feel his hand begin to go clammy as it became glazed in a thin coat of sweat. His heart began to beat as he heard the noise grow closer. It was then that he heard a growl.

RAAAAOOORRR!

A giant clawed beast leapt up from behind Silver and hurled toward him. Silver turned around tried to get his blades ready to attack, but the beast was a tad too quick. The claws brushed against Silver's trench coat.

_This is it! This be the end of me!_

BANG! SWOOM!

A ray of energy came up and hit the beast square in the chest. The beast then flew back into the patch of grass and lay there. Silver stared there wide-eyed and his heart pounding.

_What the devil!...What happened just now?_

He heard someone reload the pistol and speak to him.

"Turn around Silver."

Silver stood there as stunned as ever. He sure didn't recognize the voice.

"Are ye a bounty hunter?" Silver questioned. The voice paused for a second. He then heard the swinging of the ray gun through the air as the man behind him threw the pistol at the ground near Silver's feet.

"…Does this answer your question Silver?"

Silver stared at the gun before he peeked out of the corner of his mechanical eye. He noticed the man standing calm and relaxed. Silver then let his mechanical arm go back to its hand as he turned around to face the man.

He was definitely a human by the way he was built, but he was tall for one. He just wore a plain tan shirt that was slit in the middle and he wore dark green loose pants tucked into heavy duty hiking boots. He also had a navy blue sash wrapping around his waist where he carried the pistol he tossed at Silver. He carried himself in a tall and proud stance. He also had medium length, dark, brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail. He also had a little scruff underneath his chin. But…

It was his eyes that captured Silver's attention. Those green eyes stared at him with pride and a commanding presence, but the bestowed respect unto Silver; a respect that he had received from only one other person, a 15-year-old boy more than 25 years ago.

"J-James Hawkins?" Silver questioned. The man then gave Silver an annoying look.

"It's Jim, Silver!"

Silver felt himself grin as memories of Jim came back to him.

"Jimbo!" Silver then reached his mechanical hand out as Jim reached out his. They both eagerly shook hands that turned into a one-armed hug at the same time. Jim was the first to speak after they finished their greeting.

"Oh my God Silver! You haven't aged a day!"

"Really! Yer makin' ol' Silver here feel ancient with how much you've grown! Seems only yesterday you was the pup I took under my wing on the _Legacy_."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya Silver, but, I'm kinda not a pup anymore! I have the military record to prove it!" Silver chuckled to himself after that comment from Jim.

_Well, at least he still acts like the same ol' Jimbo I knew_

"So, uh…what happened to your ship Silver?" Jim hesitantly questioned.

Silver turned around to the still smoking rubble that was once his ship.

"Don't even _remind_ me about that chase, Jimbo!"

"Ok, ok, I won't then." Jim replied.

'By the way Jimbo, what is this planet I…landed on anyway?"

"You don't remember Silver? Well, you've only been here once. This is the planet Montresser."

"Montresser?...Really?"

"Yep. And about a mile from my mom's Inn you burned down 25 years ago."

"Oh…" Silver sheepishly thought back to when he did that. But he'd made up for that mistake by giving Jim what treasure he got from Flint's planet to help him rebuild the inn, so he didn't feel so bad about it now.

"Yer still workin' there Jimbo?" Silver asked.

"Well, kinda. I live there now with my fa…! WATCH OUT SILVER!"

Jim then shoved Silver to the ground as the beast leapt over them. Its red eyes were now fixed on the two of them as the hyena-like beast prowled around them. Jim retrieved his ray gun from the ground and prepared to shoot. Silver himself made his hand go to the pistol he kept. As the two of them heard the rumble of the beast's voice, they also heard the swoosh of a solar surfer hurling in their direction.

"Oh blast it, if that's another bounty hunter…!" Silver mumbled under his breath. The solar surfer was now in sight as it appeared over a hill. Unfortunately, the beast also saw it approach, roared, and leapt in the air toward Silver and Jim. Just as its claws reached them, the solar surfer came up from behind them and flew square into the beast's chest. Silver could hear a crack of the beast's ribs as the solar surfer hit them. The rider then scooped their feet into the air, making the solar surfer fly back and Jim caught it. The surfer then did a backflip in mid-air and land on their feet facing the beast.

Still keeping their helmet on the surfer reached into their bright red sash around its waist and pointed a ray gun at the beast. The beast leapt toward the rider, but they ducked and shot the beast from behind. The beast then roared in pain and glared at the rider with its red eyes. It gave one final roar before leaping for one last attack at the rider, but the gun was now in the sun and had full power. The rider fired, and this time, the ray of energy with through and through the beast. The beast spewed some blood with it before it plummeted to the ground, finally lifeless.

Silver stared admirably at the rider before him. Jim, on the other hand, was glaring furiously at the rider. The rider then turned around and faced the two of them.

"Are you two ok?" Silver heard a female's voice emit from the helmet.

"Us? What about you!" Jim exclaimed as he got up from the ground and inspected the rider.

"Are you fine, hurt anywhere?"

The rider then finally loosened and removed their helmet. A teenage girl's face emerged from the helmet. She had olive skin and large brown eyes. She also had a dark purple bandana on while leaving her bangs and wavy side hair exposed. Her ears were each pierced twice on the lobe, one on the cartilage, and had an earring cuff on her right ear. But…they were pointed too! She then spoke to Jim.

"Dad! I'm fine! I've done this a million times before. I think I'm fine."

"All right…if you say so." Jim exclaimed.

"WHA…?" Silver exclaimed. Jim turned around and noticed Silver standing there wide eyed and shocked at what the girl just called Jim. Jim then smiled and blushed sheepishly.

"Ah, yes! I didn't get to finish my sentence. I live at the Inn now with my family!" Jim exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's arm and headed toward Silver. He placed them in front of each other while Jim stepped aside.

"Long John Silver, this is my daughter, Kelly Arabella Hawkins. Kelly, this is Silver." The girl's face then turned from confused to a smile.

"Silver? _The_ Long John Silver that I've heard so many bedtime stories about?" Silver, unsure of what to do, nodded his head.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kelly exclaimed. She then leapt up and wrapped herself around Silver's neck. Silver had to catch her in order to keep her from slipping.

"I can't believe that I finally get to meet you!" Kelly exclaimed as she hugged Silver again. Silver, after a while, began to laugh and gave Kelly a one arm squeeze back.

"Well…It's nice to know I'm welcome somewhere on this here planet!" Silver exclaimed.

"We should get moving," Jim explained. ", The Inn is about a mile from here and it's starting to get dark."

Kelly obeyed her father and let go of Silver's neck, but she still held onto his hand and pulled him slightly, beckoning for him to follow.

"Come on Silver! Oh, and don't worry about Captain Amelia. Dad convinced her not to chase after you anymore, so you're safe with us!"

"Hehe, safe eh'?" Silver nervously exclaimed. He took one last look as Kelly's face before moving his gaze toward Jim's own stance. He still found it perfectly mind-blowing that the little 'pup' had not only grown into a man, but began his own family as well. Silver thought of how truly amazing it was how so much had changed for Jim in the past 25 years.


	2. Ch2: The perfect family

The Benbow Inn had definitely been improved when Jim rebuilt it. It was much larger and much nicer kept than before, yet it still managed to keep that homely atmosphere about it. Jim had mentioned on the walk back home that his mother, Sarah Hawkins, left the Inn in his care when he decided to move back in Montresser after he was finished in the military. When they reached the Inn, a young woman was standing on the balcony searching for them. Silver stared at her in fascination. She was a petite woman that still had noticeable curves, even with her dress and apron. Through her light green bandana, Silver could see dirty blonde and wavy strands of hair peeking through the sides. When the woman saw them approach, she gasped with delight and smiled and scurried down the steps.

"Jim! Kelly!" Her gentle voice called to them as they approached. Kelly responded back to her.

"Mom! Mom! Look who's here! Remember the pirate Dad always told us about? This is him!" Kelly ran to the woman excitedly and pointed at Silver. Silver just stood there, unsure of what to say. The woman's eyes widened a bit and she walked toward Silver. Silver then noticed that she had pointed ears and had brown eyes that had tints of gold and red in the sun, just like Kelly. Jim cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"Ahem" Jim then strode over to the woman and wrapped his arm across her back to her shoulder. Silver was surprised that the woman only stood at Jim's chin. He was equally surprised when Jim's voice suddenly turned soft and gentle as he touched the woman.

"Silver, I would like to introduce you to my wife. Silver, this is Cecilia Hawkins. Cecilia, this is Long John Silver."

The woman stared intently into Silver's eyes. He could've sworn that she was reading him like a book! Her face then turned gentle and kind. She spoke again after a while.

"Silver…huh?"

Silver blushed at the sound of her soft voice. She continued the conversation.

"So, you're the infamous pirate my daughter and I have heard so many stories about." Cecilia then wrapped her arms around Jim's as she returned to his side.

"First you gain my husband's trust, missus it, and then end up saving his life and helping rebuilt the very Inn you destroyed. So…are you truly a pirate or the father figure Jim speaks of you as?" The woman asked playfully. Silver stared at her in awe. Where or how Jim ever snatched such a lovely woman was beyond him. The woman then turned her attention toward a different subject.

"Well, you all look like you've just been on quite a lovely adventure today for you to be staying out this late. Come on, dinner's ready."

"Ooh, what are we having tonight Mom?' Kelly eagerly asked.

" Riceroni!" Cecilia replied.

"Ooh! Yay! Wait, did you remember the steak at the store?"

"Yes, dear, a meter long one just like you asked."

"Meter long?" Silver questioned. Kelly glanced back at Silver.

"Oh, I'll tell you later after dinner. C'mon Silver." Kelly and Cecilia started heading back towards the house. Before they reached the steps, Cecilia turned around and beckoned for Silver to follow.

"Come on in Silver! I'd imagine that it's been a while since you've had a home cooked meal."

"Uh, yes ma'am." Silver replied. He and Jim made their way towards the house. Before he climbed up the step though, Silver paused and marveled at the Inn before him. Jim turned around on the steps and glanced at Silver.

"Hmmm…Something wrong Silver?"

"Oh no boy, it's just that…" Silver pondered for a while what to say before he found the right words.

"…You've turned yer life 'round completely since the trip to Flint's Trove."

Jim chuckled for a moment.

"Well truth be told…" Jim walked back down the steps until he was eye level with Silver.

"…I wouldn't have this life if it wasn't for you. You were really the only other person I could call family at the time, besides my mother of course. You taught me to take control of my own life and guide myself in a good direction. Thanks to you…"

Jim marveled at his Inn.

"…I've been able to get in the military, build my own home, I found a wonderful woman to love…And…" Jim closed his eyes and smiled as memories came back to him.

"…I have a daughter who I've passed down the morals you taught me. Those morals that helped me fix my life had also made her find many positive goals and reach accomplishments I could never have dreamed of. I couldn't be more proud of her." Silver marveled at Jim as he gazed fondly through the window towards his daughter. Silver then reached his mechanical hands onto Jim's shoulder to gain his attention.

"She's still a lot like you when you were a pup, Jimbo. I can tell she's got 'cher energy and strength and…and…"

"Light coming off her sails." Jim finished with a smile. Silver chucked and nodded.

"Yep."

"Although, to be perfectly honest…it's not sails that Kelly's making shine!" Jim replied. Silver stared at him confused.

"What 'cha mean, Jimbo?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be willing to tell you after dinner. But let's go in and eat. I'm starving!" Jim rushed in as the smell of bacon, rice, peas, and carrots filled the top floor of the Inn. Silver followed Jim up the balcony steps toward the top floor…towards open arms from the perfect family.


	3. Ch3: Kelly's place

Kelly and Silver were walking the cobblestone path that was behind the hill towards a small ranch that was hidden in the hill behind the Inn.

"And how old be ye' again Kelly?" Silver questioned.

"Seventeen. I know, you're not the first one to ask me this whenever I tell them I have a house." Kelly responded. She then fiddled in her pants pockets while holding onto her solar surfer. Silver heard the jingle of her house keys, then the clanking of her green front door unlocking. Kelly walked in and opened the door for Silver to come in. The house had a polished wooden floor, a pull-out-sofa on a rug in front of a television and a radio, and the other half of the house was a kitchen area with a small table, and in a small corner of the one floored house was a table with papers scattered around it. She also had a computer, scanner, and printer on the desk.

"You'll have to forgive the mess in the corner where the desk is." Kelly apologized as she hung her solar surfer in its own little spot on the wall. Silver walked over toward the desk and noticed something else; the papers were all music sheets. Silver also noticed certificates and trophies hanging above her desk. Kelly noticed Silver inspecting then music sheets in surprise.

"Did you notice that we built a stage behind the Inn?" Kelly asked. Silver tried to remember when he was walking with Kelly toward her house. He did remember seeing a new open structure of some kind, but he hadn't been paying that much attention.

"Yeah…I think I remember now." Silver replied.

"Well, now you know what I do for the Inn." Kelly replied as she started to clean up her music sheets.

"I sing, the guests pay to see me, and then a portion of my income goes to the Inn while the rest goes with me." Kelly explained.

"Well, that doesn't seem like such a bad way to make a few bucks." Silver asked.

"But…" Silver started. "You've got a reward for something else here too." Silver pointed at a certificate that was decorated with pictures of animals instead of music notes.

"Oh, that reward." Kelly stated as she stared proudly at the certificate.

"That's the thing that got me this ranch in the first place. It's an Animal and Beast Rehabilitation Reward. It's given to someone who goes out of their way to help beast and animals in need. After I received the award, the governor of Montressor built this ranch for me to continue my work here."

"Ahhh….so, is that the reason for the giant steak you asked 'cher mother to get for you?" Silver asked.

"Yep. My project right now is a beast that was caught in a trap and was there for a few months without any food or water whatsoever. He'd lost most of his strength by the time I found him. The steak is what he's been eating lately. I'm afraid to put him back in his regular diet until he gains at least 1,000 pounds."

"1,000 pounds! Just what sorta Beast are ye taken' care of anyway?"

"Uh…a pretty big one." Kelly hesitantly responded. She then hurried off to the kitchen area to wash her hands of the grease from her solar surfer. Silver watched her hurry off to the kitchen.

…_She doesn't want to tell me what her beast is. No, I won't press her. She'll tell when she's ready._

"So Silver, since you are now stuck on Montressor until you get a ship, my Dad told me to give you these." Kelly pulled out a set of keys and picked out one from the hook.

"I'm also the key-keeper of the Inn. This set of keys is for room number 4. Underneath the rug is a trap door that leads you strait to the kitchen; and you can come strait here from the back kitchen door so you can get your meals and fresh air if you want to without getting caught." Kelly handed Silver the set of keys. Silver took a glance at the girl.

…_She and her father really are too kind for their own good._

Silver smiled as he took the keys.

"…Thanks." Silver answered.

"And," Kelly replied. "You can see the stage from your window. I have a performance tomorrow night in you want to watch." Kelly excitedly added. Silver chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I'll be sure to watch." Silver replied.

"Good! Maybe then you'll see what my Dad meant when he said it's never sails I make shine!" Kelly slyly grinned.


	4. Ch4: The famous voice

Silver stretched his back and arms one more time. To actually be able to get a full night sleep in a comfortable bed was only a dream the night before. He actually was able to sleep in until well into the afternoon. He'd gotten up just in time to sneak downstairs and grab a quick meal a couple of hours before Kelly's performance.

Jim had also come upstairs to join Silver for a drink before Kelly's show started.

"So, tell me again Jimbo, how do these music shows work here?" Silver asked.

"Well," Jim started to explain. ", every week, we have a theme. This week's theme is the Medieval Times on the planet Earth."

"Medieval Time?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Kelly was getting tired of doing a single genre every single week, so she decided to do a different theme every single week. She only does a few songs, but still, a lot of people come to hear my daughter sing." Jim then went over to the window that looked toward the stage.

The stage was nothing fancy; just a large wooden patio with a large red curtain surrounding it. It also had a small building built with it in the back for Kelly and the other performers to set up. Silver then sat next to Jim and patiently stared out of the window.

As the night approached, the lights around the stage grew dimmer, and the stars began to shine. During that time, a couple other bands and singers went up and did their performances. Most of them were just locals that Kelly let preform in order to try and get recognized. But in the end, it was Kelly that everyone was waiting for.

Jim opened up a brochure for tonight's program out of his pocket and checked the performers.

"Oh good! Kelly's is up next!" Jim exclaimed.

"Really!" Silver asked. He sat up and leaned against the window, but didn't lean to far forward that he was dangling out the window or seen by the lights. Everyone, all ranging from locals, to usual tourists, to some of the most noble families, that came to hear Kelly, were now chattering excitingly and they waited for Kelly to make her appearance onstage. The lights then also grew dimer, obviously to create a small atmosphere; and it worked! Everyone in front of the stage seemed to relax and quiet down. When all was silent, a crew member from backstage pulled the rope that opened the curtain. Everyone gave a round of applause as Kelly made her appearance.

Or at least, everyone thought it was Kelly. She was wearing a wonderful navy blue dress that hugged her curved and bust comfortably. It had rhinestones cluttering on her shoulders and spread out down her flowing dress, giving her and almost sprinkled covered effect. She had a light blue, flowing, see through scarf around her shoulders. She also had put on a wig on her medium layered haircut; so she now had dark, soft curls that fell like a waterfall on her back and on her shoulders. And when she stood on the stage, she carried her chest high and proud and her shoulders back. And her eyes captured the lights and the stars, making them shimmer as she glanced over the crowd.

Silver gasped at the sight of her.

"Jimbo…tha…there's no way that the young an' spunky girl I met yesterday! She's a bonnie little woman!" Silver exclaimed at Jim. But as he finished his sentence, Kelly lifted something that she was holding. It was a polished lap harp, a classic medieval instrument. Kelly sat down on a decorated, cushioned chair behind her. She sat up strait, took a deep breath, and let her fingers do the magic.

She played the harp with such grace, and each note resonated such pure beauty as she plucked the strings. She closed her eyes and let the emotion of wonder and coexistence enter her soul as she played. Everyone paused as her mouth open to take a breath. Then, her famous voice was heard.

_Just...wait, _

_Though wide he may roam,_

_Always…a hero comes home._

Kelly sang her voice with such beauty and the perfect vibrato and soft glamor for such a warm song. She continued her song.

_He goes…where no one has gone,_

_But always…a hero comes home._

_He knows…of places unknown,_

_Always…a hero comes home._

Kelly opened her eyes and glanced into everyone's eyes, spreading her warmth. She then looked up towards the sky in wonder.

_He goes…where no one has gone_

_But always…a hero comes home._

As Kelly slowed down on the last verse, she looked up into the bedroom window that Silver was leaning out of. She stared directly into his eyes and smiled at him as she finished her song.

As Kelly bowed her head and set her hand on her lap, the audience applauded and whistled and whooped at her. She then glanced up again at Silver and sent a message through her face and eyes that touched Silver's soul, and even made him a little teary eyed.

_This song is for you, because you are a hero who's come home!_

In the dark midnight sky, and the crowd below focused on the stage, nobody noticed the ship lingering above their heads. The scallywags aboard were all busy with their duties on the ship and preparing their weapons. But…there was one person aboard the ship who was not working. The tall and only well-dressed man aboard was leaning over the railing of the ship, listening to the magical voice that emitted from the stage. He listened intently, and wondered whether he should attack now as planned, or after, when the lovely voice had finished.


	5. Ch5: Get out of here!

"Another job well done Kelly!" Jim boldly proclaimed as Kelly entered the top floor of the Inn. She had put her outfit and wig back in the her stage room and was now in a black spaghetti strap tank-top, and wore lime green fuzzy sweatpants that had brown, white, and pink random stripes running down it. She wore an extra-large brown zipper sweatshirt and her fuzzy black padded socks. Silver noted that she wasn't wearing her purple bandana, so he could now see Kelly with her medium height, layered, wavy hair parted at her side with her layered side bangs.

"Thanks Dad! Now let me get a slice of something sweet. I've been craving something all day!" Kelly demanded. Cecilia moved out of the way as Kelly made her way over to the refrigerator door and pulled out a strawberry cheesecake she's made a couple nights ago. Kelly unwrapped the plastic off of the cake and cut the first slice into the cake, making sure she got plenty of the strawberry jam she mixed into it. After she placed it onto a smaller plate, she glanced around at Silver.

"You want a slice Silver?" Kelly kindly asked. Silver said yes, mostly because he was grateful to her kindness and couldn't say no at the time.

"Anybody else want a slice. Dad, you?" Kelly questioned. Her parents then took up Kelly generous offer, and by the time everyone had had their fill of cheesecake, half of it was gone. Kelly then washed the dishes as Cecelia dried them. After they were finished, Kelly stretched and yawned.

"Oh God…! Ahhhh…Well, I think it's time I hit the sack." Kelly exclaimed.

"All right. Have pleasant dreams dear." Cecilia mentioned as she kissed Kelly in the forehead. Kelly then kissed her index finger; Jim kissed his, and then interlocked fingers for a few moments. Kelly paused at Silver's side just before she made her way down the stairs.

"Good night Silver." Kelly politely exclaimed. Silver then heartily laughed as thrust his arm on her shoulder, making her stumble a bit.

"'Night to you Kelly!" Silver then leaned in and whispered to her.

"You were terrific tonight, girlie!" Silver whispered intensely. Kelly smiled and giggled a bit.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Kelly whispered back. She kissed him on the cheek and bade him goodnight. Kelly shut the door behind her and made her way to her ranch. After she entered the house, she turned on her kitchen light and lightened her scented candles. A scented candle with some soft, classical piano or romantic piano pieces always helped her to go to sleep at night. She read the review sheets filled out for her performance tonight as her scented candles filled the room with their sweet aroma. All of the reviews were positive, as usual. Kelly grinned to herself as she put the reviews back in the box. She walked over to the radio to change to the classical piano channel. Just as she was about to touch even one dial, she froze in place. A feeling of discomfort came over her.

Her larger, pointed ears allowed her to hear things that were much more acute than the average human could. She could hear a distant humming from somewhere. Unsure of what it was, she quickly went over to her front door to take a glance outside. She saw nothing out of the ordinary in the Inn or on her ranch. She glanced up into the sky and saw some strange lights flashing in a bundle in the sky. The lights grew brighter as they all bundled up together. As the light grew bigger, the humming became louder. Kelly went into a panic mode as she discovered what the light was.

"Shit!" Kelly exclaimed. She ran inside and grabbed her keyboard. She then sprinted back outside and blazed up the Inn stairs until she reached the top. Jim heard her running toward the Inn and ran outside.

"Kelly, what's the matter?" Jim looked up in Kelly's direction just in time to see a bold of energy hurling toward the Inn. Kelly then gathered all of her strength in her arms, and threw her keyboard in the air. By a string of luck, the energy bolt hit the keyboard instead of the house. Kelly was sad to lose her keyboard, but it was much easier to replace that a home.

"Oh, shit! Kelly, take this!" Jim gave Kelly an energy pistol that he always carried in his belt. Kelly took it and readied herself for intruders. Silver than came out and joined them with his own energy gun ready at hand. Kelly saw her mother out of the corner of her eye leading guests out of the Inn and into an entrance that led to the basement. Silver shot another blast of energy as another energy ball hurled toward them. At the fiery sparks diminished, they could make out the outline of a ship. Silver, being the tallest, was able to see parts of the post of the ship, and a black flag with bones on them.

"Pirates!" Silver screamed as pirates began throwing ropes down and climbing to the Inn.

"Kelly!" Jim screamed. Kelly turned her attention to her father.

"Kelly, go back to the Ranch and get your solar surfer. Get out of here! Go to Dr. Doppler's, the village, anywhere!" Jim ordered. Kelly hesitated though.

"But…Dad! What are you gonna…!" Before Kelly could finish her sentence, Jim glared at his daughter.

"Kelly, I'm not asking, I'm telling! Go!" Jim ordered. Kelly just froze there, speechless.

"GO!" Jim pushed Kelly toward the stairs, and Kelly blazed back to the ranch with the ray pistol tight at hand. She blazed through her door, grabbed her solar surfer, and glided into the sky. Before she flew away though, she saw a couple of pirates climbing down the ropes. Kelly aimed her pistol at the pirates and fired. She hit each of the pirates and injured them, but didn't kill him. It was only when her pistol ran out of power that she finally fled from the ranch and the Inn. She made her way over the rolling hills and could make out the lights of Dr. Doppler's house. Dr. Doppler was a very close friend of her father and his children were some of her closest friends, so they would have no problem taking Kelly in for a while.

But, Kelly's ear's picked up the sounds of a small engine coming her way. She looked back and saw one of the pirates on another solar surfer. The greyish, greenish, cackling, lizard like creature laughed at her as he withdrew a pistol from his pant pocket. Kelly dodged on her solar surfer as she eluded the energy rays, but it was nighttime, so her solar surfer didn't have the full power she needed to escape the pirate quickly enough. Kelly felt the bones in her leg fracture and break and her leg burn as the pirate lizard finally hit her with an energy ray. Kelly screamed in pain and agony as the pirate shot at her solar surfer, destroying it and making her fall off of it.

As she fell to earth, fear overcame the pain in Kelly's leg. All she could think about was living her last moments plummeting toward the earth, and her parents and what they would do if they discovered her body splattered and mangled across the forest floor. She felt her heart beat faster, and her breathe turned into gasps as everything around her turned into a blur except for the ground she was plummeting to.

But, just as she felt that her end was near, something warm and soft embraced her and gently landed her toward the ground. Kelly then felt something cold touch her forehead. She didn't have enough time to see whatever just saved her though. Kelly's racing heart and quick breathing had made her feel lightheaded, and her eyesight was quickly fading away. All she could remember was seeing something bright against the dark sky before she passed out.


	6. Ch6: The Gentleman Pirate

Kelly's eyesight was still black, but she could feel herself breathing again. She could feel more that just her breathe; she could hear her heartbeat in her chest and her arms. She even felt her fingers twitch. She groaned and her eyes squinted as she felt a headache come while she tried to open her eyes; but the light was too bright. She weakly moved her hand to her eyes and covered them. She opened them in the darkness, then let her fingers seep light through their cracks, until she was finally able to stand the light. She rubbed her eyes of sleep with the same hand and was finally able to see clearly.

She certainly wasn't in her ranch, or the Inn, or Dr. Doppler's house. She wasn't even in the hospital! She was in a large, circular like room. It had deep blue wallpaper with golden stars on the top halves of the walls, then was a scarlet red on the bottom half. She noticed then that she was in a large bed that was also circular and had matching scarlet red sheets and a blue golden-starred quilt to match. She also noticed a window. Kelly could see no meadows, no plains, no familiar grasslands; but stars. They were consistently gliding across the sky along with horizons of blue, orange, pink, purple, and peach colors.

_A ship? Am I on a ship?_

She turned her head and noticed a large, polished, wooden desk covered with maps and papers of some kind. She continued to scan the room and saw a white door that led somewhere, a large cupboard that looked like a wardrobe, and…she saw something else that completely surprised her.

A piano was next to the other door. It was the real, actual piano, not like the cheapo keyboard she'd had for so many years. The only time when she got to play on one was when she went to Dr. Doppler's house. Kelly weakly sat up and moved her arms and legs until she had enough strength to balance herself out of the bed. She readied herself, and with one thrust, grasped the piano seat.

She climbed herself onto the seat and stared at the beautiful piano. She plucked a few basic scales on the piano. It obviously was kept in mint condition, for it wasn't out of key, the keys themselves felt smooth, and the oak frame had been well polished and even dustless! Kelly was entranced by the piano, and before she even thought about how she was doing, she lifted her other hand and began playing.

Her mind hadn't cleared up quite yet so she didn't have the will to create a tune off the spot, but she remembered a piano part from one of her favorite movies, _The Corpse Bride_. She remembered the song Victor played as he waited for his future bride, Victoria, to greet him. Kelly put the feeling of affection Victor felt for the piano and let the emotion run through her arms to the tips of her fingers. As she started playing, she closed her eyes and just let the music take in her soul. She heard the soft and gentle tunes of the music through her playing. She felt…alive! At bliss! She never wanted to escape. But, rather than playing the random notes Victor played at the end of the song, Kelly continued the song, until it ended at a gentle arpeggio. Kelly sighed as she finished playing her song and she lowered her hands to her lap.

"You…!" A man's voice resonated behind her. Kelly jumped out of the seat and turned around. She saw a tall man before her. He wore black loose pants that were tucked into large, heavy-weight boots. He wore a large trench-coat that had the four square pattern golden buttons and the large cuffs around her neck that almost covered his slightly pointed chin. He had pale skin with blazing red hair that reached his waist and was combed back where a hat had been worn recently.

Four things in particular caught Kelly's attention as she quickly glanced at the man. One: even though they were both standing up, Kelly only stood at his collarbone. Two: he had pointed ears just like hers with golden hoops in each of them. Three: his large hands were bizarre. They looked like they had claws on the ends rather than fingernails. And the fourth thing: his eyes. What would've been whites in other people's eyes, they were bright yellow. And his eyes were a red-orange color.

_The bright things from before!_

"OOOWWW!" Kelly screamed. She finally felt the pain come back to her leg. She remembered it was damaged in her flight from the lizard pirate. With her weak body suddenly getting shocked and damaged leg, she felt her legs give way and she started falling toward the floor. With one stride of his long legs, the man scooped his arms underneath Kelly and caught her. She groaned as her eyes went black again. She felt herself being lifted back into the bed on top of the covers. The man's large hands touched her forehead. They were cold.

_The cold thing before I blacked out!_

"What were you thinking! Getting out of bed with a damaged leg like that. Are you a complete incompetent fool!" The man sternly asked her as he went into the other room. Kelly then heard the sound of running water and guessed that it must have been a bathroom of some kind. He returned with a large bowl of water and a small white washcloth. He placed it on the desk and soaked the cloth in the water. He sat on the bad and folded it and placed it on her head. Kelly sighed as she felt the cold water drip down on the sides of her hot sweaty face. The man then continued to inspect her carefully as she relaxed on the bed.

"…How do you feel now?" The man asked. Kelly heard the gentle tone his voice carried out now. She thought it amazing how the man went from stern to gentle in the blink of an eye. She sat up to clear her head. She then removed the cloth from her head and then glanced intensely at the man.

"…Who are you?" Kelly harshly asked. She had no intention of carrying on a conversation until she at least knew her name. The man sighed and then smiled slightly. He stood up from the bed. He placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly.

"How rude of me to forget my manners. I am Victor Cunningham, Captain of the _Saginaw_." The man politely stated. Kelly's eyes widened in shock. She remembered reading about this man.

"Captain Victor Cunningham? The 'Gentleman Pirate Captain'!" Kelly said in shock. Victor smiled as she finished.

"Well, you've obviously heard about me. And don't worry. I already know who you are. Kelly Hawkins, the daughter on the Captain in Command of the Royal Galactic Navy; and the Animal and Beast specialist and singer that made Montressor the famous planet it is today." Victor stated. Kelly blushed at the thought that the Victor knows so much information about her.

"Um…yes. That's me." Kelly added as she placed the cloth back on her head.

"…I take it that we're on your ship?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Victor replied. Now Kelly knew to call him Captain, since she was on his ship. He was a pirate, but this was his ship none the less.

"How long have I been passed out?" Kelly asked.

"…Two days." Victor hesitantly replied, almost afraid to tell her. Kelly just lowered her head, somewhat saddened. With two days on a ship, she knew that she was far away from her home on Montressor.

"But…why did you go through all of the trouble to keep me here? Why did you bind my leg? Why go through all of the trouble for a stranger like me?" Kelly asked the famous pirate.

"Because it's like you said, my dear." Victor replied.

"…I'm the 'Gentleman Pirate'. You see, I had ordered my men to take the loot, not people. So when I saw the little viper of a lizard chasing after you, I followed and stopped him. Since I clearly did not enforce my instructions clearly among my crew, I felt that it was my responsibility to keep you with me until you are at full heath and your leg fully healed." Victor finished. Kelly was still a little shocked at this. She'd heard and read about situations where Victor had let his mannerisms slip through in his piracy; but it was something completely different to be experiencing this in person.

"…Alright Captain Victor," Kelly replied. ", because it is your fault that I have a damaged leg, I will remain in your care and the care of your crew until I am healed. But you must return me home to Montressor once I am fully healed." Kelly stated. If she was forced to remain here, she would at least try to play nice to the Gentleman Pirate and accept his hospitality rather than to face that lizard pirate again. Victor smiled.

"All right. It is decided then." He was interrupted by a growling noise in the room. Kelly blushed when she found out it was her own stomach making the noise. Unable to do anything, she just sat there and blushed even more as Victor chuckled to himself.

"He-he-he, hold on. Let me see if I can fetch something for you." Victor left and locked the door behind him. Kelly waited patiently as Victor returned with a tray in his hand. It had a bowl of chicken broth, bread, and some sugar water. He set the tray on Kelly's lap.

"..Thank you Captain." Kelly stated.

"My pleasure." Victor replied. "Now eat up. You need to get your strength back if you are to heal quickly." He ordered.

As hungry as Kelly was, she knew better then to gulp down her meal. She took sips of the chicken broth, and took bits of her bread. She knew her stomach had to get used to food again, or she would surely puke if she gulped her food. She watched Victor return to his desk and file out some of the paperwork and look at the map on his desk, no doubt planning when his next pirate job will take place. Kelly had just finished her meal when Victor turned around to check on her.

"Oh, you're done. Hold on, let me get that." Victor noted as he swooped over to the bed and lifter the tray from her lap. Kelly tucked herself back into the bed and watched Victor walk out of the door. She didn't know how to handle the situation. Sure he was a pirate, but he'd already been so kind and even offered to help her heal and return her home to Montresser! Still, Kelly silently decided that she would remain as alert as she could possibly could. Victor was a very rare breed of pirate, and she was sure that his crew didn't follow his morals in life. Victor soon returned.

"You really should try to get some actual sleep to catch up on the two days of blackness you had." Victor stated.

"…All right Captain." Kelly replied. She tucked herself underneath the cover's and laid on her side so that she could see him.

"Here…I'll even help you drift to sleep." Victor kindly stated as he made his way to the piano. He then began to play a low, soft tune that made Kelly just want to drift, and dream. Kelly felt her eyes grow heavy, and she let her mind wander.

'…I didn't know that you could play the piano so beautifully Captain." Kelly said. Victor chuckled to himself and he glanced at Kelly while he played.

"That reminds me…" Victor felt his own eyes gently lower as Kelly's affection filled tune came back to his mind.

"…You were beautiful on the piano just now. You truly are the beautiful musician they say you are." Victor's voice grew soft, low, and gentle. Kelly chuckled to herself and she felt herself blush a bit as she drifted to sleep.

'Thank you…Captain…" Her mind had now fully closed away the outside world. Victor noticed the smile she kept on her face, just like the smile stayed glued on his own face. He'd never seen someone so happy when they slept. And in that moment, he was glad that they could get along together on a finely played note, like the music they both realized the other loved.


	7. Ch7: Leofwine

Cecilia was sitting at the kitchen counter in her usual nightgown, but she had a heavy coat on. There wasn't any major damage, but the pirates did manage to break a few windows and rampage a few of the rooms in the now empty Inn. Silver was looking on with Morph's now giant eye's by his side. The pink blob ran into him for the first time when the pirates attacked the Inn, but there wasn't much time for a reunion for the two.

Jim returned to the upper floor with a tray of hot tea. He set it on the counter and poured a cup for Cecilia. She took the cup and let her cold fingers feel the warmth of the cup. Jim then sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, occasionally caressing her back. Cecilia just kept the worried look on her face. Jim looked down in his own teacup and felt his own panic begin to overpower him.

It had been at least two days since the Inn was attacked and Kelly had still not returned. He called Dr. Doppler's house, only to find out that she never even made it to his house. Dr. Doppler was now leading an investigation in the village and nearby plains for any signs of Kelly; but so far, they found nothing. Jim then felt his hand unconsciously go into his pocket and grab something soft from it: Kelly's purple bandana. He found it still lying in Kelly's counter in her ranch. He let the cloth slip in his fingers.

_Kelly…where are you? Where could you have gone? Why can't any of us find you yet?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Cecilia set her cup down in frustration and place her face in her hands. Jim caressed her back again as Silver looked on with pure pity and sorrow for the two. To not have a clue about how, or even _where_, your child is devastation for any parent.

"Oh God…Jim…" Cecilia said as she glanced at her husband in desperation.

"Where else can we go? Where else can we look for Kelly? Where else could she have gone?" Cecilia pleaded with her husband. By now she was halfway standing up, ready to search for Kelly again. But Jim just kept in his seat, speechless.

"I-I don't know dear." Jim answered. Cecilia gave him a look of disbelief as she sat back down in the chair.

"I don't have any answers Cecilia." Jim apologetically said.

"I do." A deep voice bellowed in the night. In that instant, all three of them jumped with fright at the unfamiliar voice. Silver let his mechanical arm go near his leg, ready to grab his energy cannon. Jim himself felt his hand twitch as his fingertips grazed his energy pistol. All Cecilia could do was follow her husband's gestures and get behind his back and look on.

A few tense moments went by, but the voice didn't appear again. That didn't deter any of them from their positions yet. Then, Cecilia's sensitive ears caught a sound in the distance. She felt herself perk up at the strange sound.

"Jim… I hear something." Cecilia quietly warned.

"What? What do you think it is?" Silver asked. Cecilia closed her eyes and focused on the sound.

"Well, it's definitely something in the wind…but…it doesn't sound like a ship of any kind. I-I just don't know." Cecilia responded. Jim glanced at Silver and beckoned toward the door. Silver received the message, and cautiously slipped out the front door. Jim followed with Cecilia loyally following closely behind. They glanced up into the sky, but saw nothing.

"Hey…I hear it again! It's getting closer this time." Cecilia responded. Silver's racing mind allowed his own instincts to sharpen dramatically.

"Oh, look! That little speck at the horizon over there? What be that?" Silver asked as he pointed toward the sky in front of him. They all looked at the direction he was pointing. Sure enough, a tiny speck in the distance was growing as the thing grew closer. It wasn't any ship of sorts. In face…it looked like…a bird. But as it got closer, Silver saw some other features.

"Scales…talons…bat like wings! What the devil! Everybody! Duck!" Silver exclaimed. As soon as they all fell to the floor, the giant and strange creature flew over the Inn, sending a blast of cold wind upon the three of them. The creature circled around and returned to where the three were. It found them and hovered there for a while. They were all now about to get a good look as the strange creature. Cecilia was the first to recognize what it was.

"Wait a minute! I saw Kelly reading about a creature like this before. She called it…a-a Dragonoid!" Jim glanced up and found out that Cecilia was right. The Dragonoid was a large reptile-like Beast that is a very rare find, even in much more populated planets other than Montressor. The Dragonoid then descended on the clear patch of land it found. When all four of its taloned feet were on the ground, it folded its large bat-like wings on its sides, cloaking it. When its long neck and elegant face were all upright, it stood well above twice the height of the Inn. Its deep green scales shimmered in what little moonlight was shining that night. But the most striking feature on the Dragonoid was its honey eyes staring at the three on the floor, almost intimidating them. Even Silver was shaking a bit as the Beast stood proudly before him.

The Dragonoid then lowered his head so that it was eye level as best it could.

"You…human. Are you James Hawkins, father of Kelly Hawkins?" The Dragonoid asked him. Jim didn't know how to respond to a talking Beast that knew his name…at first. Then he felt a nudge from Cecilia and that helped thrust him back to the present.

"…Y-Yes. How do you know me and my daughter?" Jim hesitantly replied.

The Dragonoid continued to gently glance at the three of them. In his low, deep voice, he responded.

"My name is Leofwine. I am the Beast that Kelly has been helping to heal for the past few months." All three of them dropped their jaws in disbelief, particularly Silver's.

_Wha…! But the…I don't understand! A Dragonoid and Kelly!_


	8. Ch8: Good news

A bonfire was now burning in an open field a little way away from the Inn. Silver, Cecilia, and Jim were all sitting on one side of the bonfire while Leofwine lay down on the other side, warming himself near the fire on the late chilly night. The three of them had finally gotten used to Leofwine's presence and were able to feel comfortable around him. But they couldn't help but ask a few questions before asking how he had news of Kelly.

"So, how come you're a Dragonoid now? Ye look just like a regular dragon to me." Silver asked. Leofwine calmly answered his question.

"Well, you see, when I was caught in the trap on the mountain, one of my wings was injured. When Kelly found me, she studied the injury on my wing and was able to place it back together with some equipment. Look here." Leofwine then extended his left wing into the air and stretched it out.

"In the joint connecting my body to the wing, can you see the machinery helping it move?" Jim stood up and walked over to Leofwine's side. Surely enough, a giant door hinge like piece of equipment was there keeping his wing in place and helping it move.

"Hmm…fascinating." Jim whispered to himself.

"All right," Jim exclaimed. "Now…what information do you have about my daughter when none of us even know where she is? Is she in your cave?" Jim asked assertively. Leofwine just glanced down at Jim, inspecting him before answering.

"…No. In fact, she's not on Montressor anymore…and may be beyond your reach now." He replied. Jim felt his heart drop his stomach.

_Kelly…out of my reach?_

Silver glanced at Jim as he saw the frustration enter Jim. His fist clenched and his legs shook. His eyes were shut tight as he tilted his head toward the ground. Then, Jim angrily glanced at the humongous Beast before him.

"How…how can you be so damn sure? What makes you think that you know every little detail about Kelly? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" Jim felt the anger grow inside of his stomach as he screamed those last few words, hoping to startle Leofwine a bit; but the Beast just sat there calmly.

Leofwine knew better than to lash back. Screaming at any one of them would not help them find any answers about Kelly. Leofwine closed his eyes as he thought about how to explain his gift to the three below. The Dragonoid then sighed and lowered his head a bit and relaxed as he began to explain.

"When Kelly found me, she offered a friendship that I didn't want to have; but she was stubborn and insisted that she help me heal anyway. At first, I tried to steer our relationship into her being my healer and nothing more. But, Kelly has a gift that she isn't even aware of. She…she has a homely personality. Over time, I looked forward to her visits and enjoyed her company. So when I heard the group Dr. Doppler was leading mention her disappearance after the pirate attack on your Inn, I grew worried."

"You see…I too have a gift. I have the ability to remember a person's energy surrounding them and identify its location, even what and who is around them. It's almost like a tracker of sorts. When I come into contact with a person's energy that I'm particularly close to, I can slip into their minds and glance into their memories. When I found out Kelly disappeared, I found her energy and what she was doing. I'll even show you. But, I'll need some water to show you." He finished. Cecilia instantly sprinted to the house and returned a few moments later with a large bowl and a bucket of water. She placed the bowl in front of Leofwine and dumped the water in it. She tossed it aside and glanced up at Leofwine.

"Show us, please!" She pleaded. Leofwine then closed his eyes and somewhat bowed his head. He then lowered his head until his nose was above the bucket of water. His nose grazed the surface of the water. The ripples then began to turn different colors. The three of them glanced curiously at the bucket of water. After the ripples settled down, they all saw an image of Kelly sleeping peacefully in a large, circular bed. But, they also noticed that she had medical tape and a cast on her upper leg.

"Wha…what happened to her?" Silver asked. Leofwine closed his eyes and the image changed. She was now on her solar surfer, with a look of terror on her face. They all then noticed a flash of energy from a ray shooting at her. Leofwine narrated the image.

"As you can see, she was on her way to Doppler's house when she was chased down by a pirate."

Kelly was then hit in the leg by the energy ray and fell. Cecilia jumped a bit and gripped her chest as she saw her daughter fall off of her destroyed solar surfer. But, just before she hit the ground, they saw a figure with dark clothing and bright red hair catch her in his clawed hands.

"She was saved by this pirate, but her leg was badly injured."

He moved the image to Kelly's leg where it was severely burned and broken by the slight dent-like shape her leg gave. Silver felt his own stomach turn a bit at the sight. Leofwine then changed the image before Silver puked. Kelly was back on the bed talking to the pirate that caught her. He was playing the piano, so they couldn't see his face yet.

"Kelly was very lucky to be saved by this pirate." The pirate then turned his face around. His pale skin and bright yellow and orange-red eyes were now apparent in the image. Silver then jumped in astonishment.

"Hey! I've read 'bout this boy before. He's Victor Cunningham! He's on the 'Wanted' lists of almost every pirate hunter and prison in this half of the Galaxy! He's also known as the Gentleman Pirate!" Silver explained to Jim and Cecilia.

"Gentleman Pirate?" Jim questioned.

"Yes. He got his title by his unusual mannerisms for a pirate. He also has a tendency to not take his prisoners captive. And when he has no choice, he lets them go on the place he took them from. Also, although no one knows this about this captain, he and Kelly both share something." Leofwine mentioned. They then paid closer attention to the image. They then noticed Victor playing softly on the piano.

"Music!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yes. This similar interest they share will drive Victor to guarantee that she not be harmed in his care. Kelly may not be within your reach at the moment, but trust me. She is safe." Leofwine finished as the water went to an image of Victor checking Kelly's forehead for a fever. A last image of Victor's sincere and concerned face was shown in the water before it disappeared and went back to just a bucket of water.


	9. Ch9: Blushes

It had now been a few weeks since Kelly had been on the Saginaw. She was still forced to stay in the now messy bed. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her torso hanging off of the edge, making herself hang upside down. She was rubbing her hands through her hair in frustration when Victor walked into the room. He paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow at Kelly as she hung upside down on the edge of the bed.

"…May I ask what you're doing?" He asked at he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, you may ask what I am doing." Kelly playfully replied. She looked up at an upside down Victor as he sternly stared at her for a few moments. Kelly then began to get serious.

"Ok, ok, I'm bored! I've been stuck in this bed for over three weeks now. Why can't I at least walk around the ship?" Kelly complained.

"Well, I'm sorry Kelly, but you're leg isn't healed yet. What else can you expect me to do?" Victor sternly replied.

"But my leg is healed already, Captain!" Kelly exclaimed. Victor was about to object, but held his tongue.

"Wait…y-your leg is already healed?" Victor asked.

"Yes! Here, I'll show you." Kelly exclaimed. She then sat up on the bed and lifted her leg onto the bed for Victor to see. She then broke away the cast and removed the medical cotton and unwrapped the bandage from her leg. As she unraveled the bandage, Victor expected to still see the burn mark and slightly crooked leg that was there last week. But instead…nothing was there.

The bone in her leg had completely straightened out and her burn mark was gone. There wasn't even a scar from her damaged leg. Victor stared at her leg in amazement.

"I don't understand! How come you're leg healed so quickly?" He asked.

"Well, I take a lot more from my mom's side than I do my dad; so one of the things I inherited from her was the ability to heal quickly." Kelly explained as she checked her leg. She could still tell that it was bruised from where the fracture was, but all-in-all, her leg was healed.

"Fascinating." Victor said as he stared at the bare spot on her leg. He was about to ask Kelly another question, but then stopped as he noticed her slight blush. He then thought about how long he'd been staring at her leg. He cleared his throat to let the moment pass by.  
"Um, well, I suppose that you can go about the ship now." Victor said to her.

"Yes!" Kelly exclaimed. She immediately jumped out of the bed and started her way toward the door. But, her leg was still sore from her quick recovery, and she instantly stumbled. Victor had to catch her before she hit her head against the wall.

"Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed as she saw the wall pause in front of her face. She turned around and noticed how Victor had caught her. It was almost like the dip she'd seen her parents do whenever they were dancing. The only difference her was that instead of kissing right away, they both just blushed. Victor then finally helped Kelly put her weight on the leg.

"Well, here. You can hold onto my arm so that you can walk on the ship." Victor gently said. He then lifted is elbow and offered his arm to Kelly. She blushed a bit before answering.

"…Thank you." She answered with the same gentleness. She then made her way aver to him and held his arm with both her hands. He smiled as he opened the door and they made their way down the narrow hallway. Kelly smiled and giggled to herself about how much they really looked like a couple walking toward the deck of the ship.


	10. Ch10: For your heart's sake

A couple more weeks had passed, and it was dark once more back in Montressor. The lights on the top floor of the Inn were on in the night and the smell of coffee filled the air. Cecilia was serving it to Dr. Doppler and his wife, Captain Amelia. Jim was setting out maps across the table and Silver was sitting at the far end of the table. He would have been sitting with the other's; but when Amelia first walked into the house, she was about to cuff him and turn him into the authorities. Jim had to beg her to leave Silver alone. She agreed to leave Silver alone, but couldn't help but give him a glare occationally.

"So, let me understand the predicament you and your daughter have found yourselves in, Mr. Hawkins. Because of this…creature sitting outside of your cabin walls, you know Kelly's welfare, even whereabouts?" Amelia asked din her usual demanding tone. Jim was about to answer, when an all too familiar deep voice surprised Amelia.

"I have a name, you know. And Kelly is more than my healer, she is my friend. Of course I would never lie about her welfare! And for your information, Kelly's leg is now healed and is starting to walk, but Victor's Saginaw is still sailing away from Montressor. He's now in the Basin Nebula." With that, he turned around and went back to his spot in Kelly's pasture. As he left, Silver stood up from his seat and took out a chart and glanced at it. His eyes got wide as he found the Basin Nebula.

"What the…! They be almost a third away from here to the halfway mark of the galaxy!" Silver exclaimed. Jim just glanced down and shook his head in disappointment.

"Even if we still had a ship fast enough to reach them at that distance quickly, that area is out of our jurisdiction. We can't go into that area and hunt for pirates without consent of the galactic leaders, and even that could take months." Jim solemnly explained to everybody. Amelia then tilted her head down in pity.

"…Well, Mr. Hawkins's, I do know a pirate hunter in the Basin Nebula named Richard A. Wilson. I can dispatch a call to him tomorrow and tell him about this unfortunate predicament." Amelia offered. The room was silent as Jim closed his eyes and pondered about the offer. He'd heard about this pirate hunter before. By reputation, he was a ruthless man who was not afraid to go to any length to catch a pirate. He could then feel Cecilia squeezing his shoulder in comfort and support. Jim then opened his eyes and glared at Amelia, piercing her with his green eyes.

"Fine. Give him the call. But…just tell him to follow the ship. Keep us notified about its position and where it's been stopping and heading. He will not be allowed to attack the ship in any predicament. If he does so otherwise, I will personally see to it that he is dispatched from his duties as a Pirate hunter on this side of the galaxy!" Jim sternly replied. Amelia then nodded her head in reply.

As they discussed the call to Richard in the cabin, Leofwine was at work searching for Kelly's mind. He found it a short time later and tuned into her surroundings. It was obviously night time, for it was dark and the crew was gone. He saw her leaning against the deck railing resting her leg while Victor held her steady. They were both talking and laughing with each other; occasionally, one or both of them would blush, only to be followed by more laughing.

Leofwine opened his eyes as the image disappeared from his eyes. He just glanced at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

_Kelly…you and Victor have long since warmed up to each other, but how deeply will you two go now? …Be careful Kelly. For your heart's sake, don't get in too deep with this pirate._


	11. Ch11: A bold move

Kelly was sitting on the railing on the deck of the ship while Victor looked on, making sure she didn't fall and hurt her leg again. Although it was almost completely healed now, Victor couldn't help but think it could break again with her slightest movements. It was dark outside, but the abundance of stars still dwindled in the sky. The ship was now on auto pilot toward Victor's next destination and the crew was all down below either resting or drinking their hearts out. Victor took advantage of the privacy and struck up another conversation with Kelly. They were both glancing at the stars when he broke the silence.

"So, Kelly…I have a question I'd like to ask you." Victor said. Kelly glanced back at him from her perch on the deck railing.

"Yes Captain?" Kelly innocently said. Victor sighed before he spoke again.

"It's just…I'm not sure that I understand you. I mean, you come from a very long line of sailors and military folks in both sides of your family. You told me yourself, your father taught you how to sail and solar surf in hopes of you becoming a sailor one day. Yet…you opened a ranch and decided to sing instead. What made you pursue those careers rather than what everybody wanted you to become?" Victor asked, piercing his red eyes into Kelly's large brown ones. Kelly gazed away for a moment as she pondered her answer.

"Well…sure I's always been fascinated by ships and sailing. But…I was so exposed to it at such a young age, that those sorts of things were the only things I ever knew in life. Then when I discovered my talent of singing…I was in love. Then I had to buy and read a book about animals for school once, and I loved it. Pretty much everybody: my teachers, my parents, my friends, everybody, was surprised when I told them I didn't want to learn about ships and sailing anymore. It took a while, but they eventually saw my love of music and animals. In the end, I took back my life, and created something of myself that I could be proud of." Kelly responded softly as her gaze returned to the stars, and a small smile formed on her face. Victor just stared at her in admiration. He then glanced down on the deck of the ship, lost in his thought.

"You abandoned the path laid for you and followed your heart instead…I wish I could be that strong." Victor quietly said. Kelly then quickly glanced back at him.

"W-what makes you say that?" Kelly curiously asked. Victor kept his eyes closed for a while, then he opened them, gazing at the stars.

"I was very much like you, exposed to sailing and how a ship worked and what now. The only difference between you and me is that it was a pirate's life I was exposed to. It was so heavily concentrated on me that I had absolutely nowhere to turn to like you did. I lacked the strength to divide that path, and place a new one before me. True, I'm a pirate Captain, and at age 20, already on the most wanted list on this half of the galaxy. But…" Victor paused. Kelly then gently slid off of the deck and stood again. She gazed at him as his eyes focused on hers once more.

"I still often wonder what I would've been had I not taken this life. And the truth be told…you wear a mask for others for so long that you forget who you really were beneath it in the first place." Victor softly said. There was a moment of intensity in their eyes for a moment before Victor looked away. Kelly just continued to stare at him in awe. Unsure of what else to do, Kelly walked over to Victor's side and clasped his giant clawed hand with her gentle ones. She then looked into his eyes with as much kindness as she could.

"…I'm sure that, no matter what path you would have followed, it would have been filled with prosperity for you…and you still would've been the same kind person you are today." Kelly gently exclaimed as she smiled as Victor. He just glanced down at her, unsure of what to do. It wasn't until Kelly's smile widened a bit and she squeezed his hand that he found the guts to muster a smile and squeeze her hand back. She chuckled and then let go of his hand.

"I think I'm going to go make some tea before going back to the cabin." Kelly said as she made her was down the stairs toward the kitchen area, clenching the coat Victor gave her against the chilly wind. Victor watched her walk down the stairs to the main deck of the ship. He then grabbed his hat that was on the steering wheel of the ship. It was a hat that had one side folded side and a tan and brown feather sticking out of the fold. He was about to put it on when another gust of wind swept over the ship and he lost grip of his hat.

Kelly turned around just in time to see the hat blowing her way. She jumped up a bit and caught it in midair, making sure that she landed on her good leg. She then clenched the hat as she quickly limped her way back to the upper deck. Victor was halfway down the stairs by the time Kelly reached him. She glanced up at Victor for a moment, then blushed as she held out the hat.

"H-Here…Captain." Kelly softly spoke as she handed the hat to Victor. Victor hesitated a moment before extending his own hand. He clasped his hat…and Kelly's hand again. He glanced down into her eyes before smiling and speaking.

"…Thank you." Victor said softly. He clenched Kelly's hand a bit as he spoke. Kelly was just petrified. She couldn't move…she didn't want to move. She felt her legs lock as Victor leaned forward. Victor wasn't sure what he was doing either. He just wanted to get close to her, and never leave her side. Their forehead then touched and they nuzzled noses a bit. A spark entered Victor's gut like he'd never felt before. Something about her made him feel alive and warm. He want to show that to her, but was too hesitant. He'd been hesitant his whole life. He was tired of being too slow, too hesitant to make a decision. Figuring that there was nothing to lose, he took a risk…and leaned forward.

At first, it was just a graze as he waited patiently for a response. Kelly gasped for a moment, then returned Victor's bold move. As she closed her eyes and sunk her soft lips deeper with his, he felt his hand slid away from his hat to the small of Kelly's back. His other hand reached across Kelly's shoulders, pulling her close to him. Kelly also found her own hands sliding up toward his shoulders, clenching onto the sleeves of his trench coat. Victor's hat eventually found its way out of Kelly's hand and blew away with the wind…but they didn't care. They both just ignored the flying object, and enjoyed the bliss. Never had they felt such strong butterflies; never had they felt so alive.


	12. Ch12: Take the prize at last!

**(Author's notes)**

**Hey guys! Sorry about this very slow update! Things got a little busy in life for me! XD Hope that you enjoy!**

**(Story)**

It was a late business day in the office, as it usually was for Captain Richard Adam Wilson. His office was the deck of the Lone Ranger and his binoculars and a map by his side. He'd received a call from Captain Amelia the other day about tracking a pirate ship: the Saginaw, under the command of Captain Victor Allen Cunningham. Richard didn't need a description of the ship to know what it looked like. He'd actually been hunting down Victor for months, studying his routes and carefully memorizing every detail of pictures that he'd managed to snatch about him and his ship. Now that he was finally allowed to actually go and track him down, he was determined to catch them.

Through the vision of his binoculars, he found the Saginaw at last, with its noticeable scarlet sails and golden lettering on the side. Richard grinned slyly as he set his binoculars down. The lion-like Captain ran a finger through his thick tan hair as he slapped a tricorn hat on his head. He then removed his bulky trench coat from his very muscular body, and set the ship to auto sail as he went back inside his office and grabbed his belt riddled with pistols, and then made his way back towards the deck. His bellowed his deep voice out toward his crew.

"All right men! All men to battle stations! Warm up the energy ray cannons! Today, we capture Victor Cunningham for good!" He bellowed toward his crew. They all cheered as they all gathered their guns and readied the cannons.

Richard had been strictly told to not attack, only follow, the ship and to report directly to Captain Jim; but he didn't care about the fighting restrictions. He'd been chasing after Victor for long enough already. Today, he was going to take his prize at last!

**(Author's notes)**

**Again, I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far and please keep on reviewing me! I'd love to hear your opinions! XD**


	13. Ch13: Then what am I to you?

**(Author's notes)**

**Hello there everybody! I swear, I did not abandon my stories. The problem is that I have a basic idea of what I want as my next chapters...it's always just a matter of making the chapter just right for the moment. Anyways, storytime again! XD**

**(Story)**

Kelly woke up in the familiar Captain's Cabin in the _Saginaw_. She rubbed her eyes of sleep and groaned as she glanced around the room.

_Hmm…Victor isn't here…he must already be on the deck. _

Kelly slid out of the bed and grabbed the trench-coat that Victor had given her. She was about to leave but paused when she noticed something. By Victor's desk was a map stand where he would plan his courses and raids. Kelly noticed that he'd thrown away his old map and drew out a new one.

_Hmm…interesting course. W-wait a minute…this course takes us back to the Eastern side of this part of the galaxy, right where we started! He can't be going back now!_

Kelly snatched the map off of the desk, folded it, and placed it in her coat pocket as she hurried out of the room. She quickly made her way to the deck where she spotted Victor by the bow of the ship. She strolled up to him and he nodded as he noticed her approaching him.

"Nice to see that you're awake." Victor kindly said to her. However, she threw him a stern look as she unfolded the map.

"This map that you drew up…from what I can tell, you're turning around. That part of the galaxy will be on the lookout for the _Saginaw_, especially with my disappearance! So why go back there? Why turn around?" Kelly asked him. Victor just gazed at her with inspecting eyes.

"…You're leg is fully healed, correct?" Victor asked.

"Yes, of course." Kelly replied.

"Then I have a deal to complete." Victor replied. When Kelly just gave him a confused look, he heaved a sign.

"Didn't we agree that once your leg was fully healed that I would return you home, to Montressor?" Victor asked. Kelly then glanced at the map again and took a glance at the final destination.

"Oh…you're right…we did agree that you would take me back home." Kelly quietly said as she folded the map and put it in her pocket again. Victor then gazed at her as she tilted her head down, hiding her sadness from him. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shifted her closer to him.

"…Care to tell me what's on your mind?" He gently whispered to her. Kelly didn't look up at him. She just simply shook her head.

"…I knew that I couldn't stay here. I knew that I would eventually have to go home and that I'd get off of this ship eventually. But…I never knew that I would put myself in a position like this." Kelly started to explain. Victor furrowed his eyes as he tried to understand her words.

"What position?" He asked.

"A position where I didn't _want_ to go home. A position where I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…but right here, with you, in your arms. Now I think that while going home may be best for me…it's certainly not what I want the most…" Kelly explained, keeping her head down as she continued to hide her sad expression from him. Victor slightly widened his eyes as he heard her words. He then relaxed and heaved a sigh as he rested his chin on top of her head. He then started caressing her petite shoulder with his large hands and he pondered what to say.

"…So you really want to stay here…with me…a pirate?" Victor asked. He then felt Kelly's head shift under his chin and he lifted his head so that she could look at him.

"No…you're not a pirate Victor…at least not to me…" Kelly said with large eyes.

"…Then what am I to you?" Victor asked at he gazed at him with his bright orange and red eyes.

"…A good man…whose kindness I can never repay…and whose love he's not afraid to show to me, even now, amongst his crew mates." Kelly said to him, pouring all of her emotion and raw love out of her eyes at him. Victor just stood there, relaxed, and smiling.

"…God I love you…" victor said with wonder in his eyes. Kelly then let him touch her forehead with his own and nuzzle against her.

"…And that's another reason why I want to go back." He gently said to her.

"…A-another reason…I don't understand." Kelly slightly exclaimed with confusion. Victor just continued to smile.

"Do you remember that conversation we had the other night…about you following your dreams while I didn't have a choice?" Victor asked. Kelly just nodded her head, slightly afraid as what he was going to say next.

"Well…I've been thinking about that conversation for the past few nights now…and I've decided to do something about this miserable life I lead." Victor explained. Kelly just stared at him with a worried face. Victor then heaved a sigh before continuing.

"…I've decided to go back to Montressor so that I can turn myself in, so that I can end the life of a pirate." Victor said to her. Kelly's eyes widened as much as then could and she started shaking her head in protest.

"B-but Victor, do you understand how long you're going to be in prison for? You could never get out! It could be years before you get your freedom again!" Kelly exclaimed. Victor grabbed her shoulders and held her still.

"Kelly, I understand. Don't say a word!" Victor exclaimed as he saw Kelly open her mouth to protest. But at his command, she shut her mouth and stood still, but still glanced at him with wide eyes. I leaned down a bit to bring his eyes closer to hers.

"Kelly…I know the consequences of my life as a pirate, and I know perfectly well what's going to happen if I get sent to prison. But…I never truly wanted this life…I never sis anything to change this. This is not only amending for my crimes…it's a reminder of how I lost my individuality. But now…even though it may take me a few years for me to start, I can finally take the first step towards taking my life back." Victor explained. Kelly's sadness only returned to her eyes, and he could feel her shaking trying to hold back her protest, and her tears. He then brought one hand from his shoulder and brought it to her check.

"…I know what I'm doing Kelly..." Victor gently whispered to her. By now, Kelly couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She released them and sniffled a bit. Victor then let her sink into his chest and clench his coat in her fists and he cried into his coat.

"I-I don't want you to go! I don't want to leave it like this, me having to go home and you in jail! I-I don't want us to end like this!" Kelly muffled in his coat. Victor then started to feel that grief and regret that he'd made her so upset. He wrapped his large arms around her narrow shoulders and rocked back and forth with her.

"I know Kelly…I know…" Victor whispered to her as he held her in her arms and kissed the top of her head. He then closed his own ayes and just felt her warmth against his chest, and his large hands rubbing her back while his other hand gently ran through her hair. He didn't know how much longer he would have to enjoy these moments with her, so he savored her every breath, her every touch. Victor then opened his eyes to inspect his crew, when he saw something in the distance. He thought he saw a comet in the horizon. But as he looked closer, he noticed the light from and comet getting brighter and brighter. He then gasped and widened his eyes as he realized what it was.

"LASER BEAM CANNON-FIRE ON PORT ASTERN! TAKE COVER!" Victor belted as he pushed Kelly down and covered her. The gigantic energy ray then hit the ship, knocking everybody out of balance. Kelly shrieked a bit as she heard the crash pierce her ears and felt Victor's grip on her tighten to hold her steady. When laser beam debris finished burning away, Victor loosened his grip on Kelly and let them both stand up. He then grabbed her arm and started leading her through the deck, screaming orders as he did so.

"ALL HANDS, GATHER YOUR LIFELINES AND GET TO YOU'RE STATIONS! WARM UP LASTER CANNONS ON BOTH PORT AND STARBOARD SIDE! WE'RE GOING INTO DEFENCE MODE ONLY! SEND RADAR TRACKERSTO SEE WHERE THE HELL THAT LASER BEAM CAME FROM!" Victor bellowed as he made his way toward the exit of the deck. He then grabbed Kelly's shoulders and looked sternly at her.

"Listen to me, get down to my office and stay there! Lock all of the hall way doors on your way there! Don't say a word! Just get down there and stay there until I take care of this!" Victor ordered her as he pushed her down the hall and closed the door behind him. He could hear Kelly protest behind the door and pound on it with her fists, but he couldn't let go of the door, he couldn't let her get into danger.

Meanwhile, Kelly continued to scream at him through the door.

"VICTOR, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME OUT! LET ME HELP YOU!" Kelly screamed as she started kicking the door. When she realized that Victor wasn't letting go of the door, she heaved a sigh of anger and stormed down the hallway.

_There's no way I'm gonna stay separate form you like this! I can't let this happen to us!_

Kelly then burst through the bedroom door and strolled over to the closet. She pushed the coats and clothes aside until she saw a wooden box on the floor. She opened the box to find her own energy pistol inside of it. She checked the gauge on the side of it.

_Good, fully charged!_

She turned the safety off and heard the familiar squeal of it quickly warming up. As it warmed up, she stormed out of the bedroom until she reached to door to the deck. She then lifted one of her feet and gave the door a good side-kick, bursting the door open. She then turned to see a ship floating next to the ship.

That's a Basin Nebula design, is it a pirate hunter?

Before Kelly had time to think, she saw Victor being shot at by a pirate hunter. Kelly fired her ray at the man, injuring his arm. Victor then turned around to see Kelly. They didn't say a word, but their eyes had a conversation all of their own.

_Kelly, I told you to stay in the Cabin where you'd be safe!_

_Not a chance! I love you and I want to help you!_

Kelly then lifted her energy pistol and she walked towards Victor, displaying all of her pride and strength to the other ship and she strolled closer to Victor.

**(Author's notes)**

**As always, feel free to review and comment about this chapter. I promise that my stories will be getting updated much quicker now than they have been for the past few weeks. ^_^**


End file.
